Vincent
by SaphSoul
Summary: Vincent POV when he locks himself away in his coffin.


YAY

YAY!! Vincent in a coffin? WTF is up with that?! Anyways, I just read about Vincent and his past and background. This is his POV and such during his time locked away so anyways, please enjoy. I really wanted to take that somewhere, I know this one sucks, I'll try to write something better later. I haven't played the games or anything, so this is kinda my own creation, please be kind.

-Saph

* * *

_"…N…no…!…NOOOOOOOOOO!!" A man screams. He clutches his head, his beautiful black hair tangling in between his slender fingers. The realization that he has survived the fatal wound, but lost his humanity is too much for the young man. He collapses, crying, rejecting this cruel twist of fate with all his being. Rejecting himself._

* * *

Yes, it had happened like that, hadn't it? He had freaked out and locked himself in here, in this coffin, awaiting a death that would never come. He would never know the peace of the grave, just like he would never see his love again. _Lucrecia…_

* * *

_… "Hello! Welcome to my laboratory!" A soft handshake followed by the warmest of smiles. "I understand that you are to guard me, thank you in advance!!" If it were possible, the smile seemed to brighten._

* * *

…_Vincent, I'm sorry, but I want to have Hojo's baby." Her sad face as she rejects him hurts more then the rejection itself. "I-I'm sorry!" She buries those beautiful eyes of hers in her hands, tears overflowing, streaming down her soft cheek._

* * *

…_My love lying on her sickbed, soon to be her deathbed. She is so sickly, scared of some unseen future she has had the misfortune to witness. This is something I cannot protect her from, I have failed as a bodyguard. The best thing I can do is hold her, but even that is beyond by reach. She chose Hojo, not me. And that sluggard isn't even here to see her! That b!! Her quiet coughs bring me out of my thoughts. It won't be long now. Silent as the grave my love breathes her last. Countless tears flow from my eyes, I do not care if I am defying my own laws. I lean in to whisper, oh so quietly, into her deaf ear. "I love you…" I continue to shed tears until it hits me. He was not there, he didn't care enough for her to even see her when she was so near death!! I curse his name using all the undesirable language I would have been scolded for if I used it in front of another._

* * *

_I see the door to his study. I do not care enough to knock. I simply kick it open, relishing the loud crack meaning I broke his door. He is sitting at his desk, smiling at some papers. Business papers, telling him how much of her money he gets. That b!! I walk up to him, fuming. The next thing I know is pain as I slowly black out. He had a gun._

* * *

_I wake and I am not myself. I no longer feel my wound, and seem to have gained strength. The restrictions binding me may as well have been nothing for all the effort it took to break them. The scientists scream, they run. Why do they run? Oh, the strength. But that should not make them run, what happened? I catch my reflection in a nearby piece of glass. I am no longer human, I am a monster._

* * *

Although I have returned to human form I still feel I must be punished for letting him have his way with her. _Lucrecia_…she was so beautiful, so kind, so caring…so dead.

* * *

_It has been three days since I locked myself in this place. This place was good. It was dark, I shall never be seen again. It was small, a perfect factor for there is no one else but me. A knock comes at my door as I look up to the only light, like burning magnesium, get bigger. The door opens and a woman enters the dark room. She is trembling, she is afraid of me. She gives me something, like I'm not enough of a monster already. But the thing she gave me seemed to help. I resorted back to human form. The woman left, but a single envelope was left in her place. In the end curiosity gets the better of me as I take a peek. The letter, for that is what it was, is from Lucrecia. I smile, her familiar handwriting, her loving voice fills my head as I begin to read it._

_She was the one that made this thing the woman put in me. She called it Lifestream. I smile, repeating the words I said to her on her deathbed, clutching the letter close to my heart._

* * *

I am grateful she saved me, I am grateful to have met her. But sadly, her last gift was tainted. It was stagnant Lifestream, something that poisons the mind of the host. I began to feel the effects a few days after the transplant. At first it was but a silent whisper, but it has grown into something more, another consciousness all together. I have locked myself in a coffin for fear of the evil mind in me getting out. It is just as it was back then, alone in the darkness. But I am not alone anymore, Chaos is with me.

* * *

A sliver of light as the lid is pulled off my resting place. I long to go out again, feel the fresh air on my sensitive skin, see the light once again…see her once again.

This time the one to disturb by slumber is a young boy. He has blonde hair, spiked to resemble a chocobo.

I do not remember this boy; I have never seen such an outrageous hairstyle, and surely would have remembered that hair; he is not of my time. My time? What was it? Or rather, when was it? I have not aged a day since then, I wonder how long it has been.

"My name is Cloud." Oh, so his name is as high as his hair. "I have come to take you out of here, Vincent." Am I hearing this right? He wishes to take me away?

I sit up, giving the boy my full attention. He asks me about Sephiroth. I tell him all I know, asking in return if Sephiroth's legacy of hate has ended. He tells me all that has happened, something that I did not want to hear. I nod, thanking him for the information and close the lid on myself once again.

"Aw. Don't be like that!" He whines trying to push the heavy lid from my hiding place. He stays by my side all night, whining, begging me to come out of my shell.

"Say, what's your story anyways?" He asks. I tell him, never once opening the lid a crack. When I finish an eerie silence stands between us.

After a while the chocobo grows tired and gets up to leave. I sit up from my coffin. He is at the door. I chase after him, his presence has grown quite soothing.

And so began my life on the outside.

* * *

Yeah, it sucked, I know that. I'm sorry for making you all suffer through that. Please review, no flames if you would be so kind. And one thing, this is not YAOI!.

-Saph


End file.
